Wanted Gryffindors
by Gardenknome156
Summary: The start of the forth year has started and The Triwizard Tournament has been announced with more rules then before. But there are still new adventures and what are Neutrals, Dominants, True Dominants, Submissives and True Submissives? How will it effect plots and plans? Possible Weasley/Dumbledore bashing. Daphne/Harry, Draco/Hermione
1. Information About The Story

**This story will have different prospective. **

Neutrals, all dominants and submissives can be both males and females.

**Neutral-** It is a person who has no dominant or submissive qualities.

**Dominant -** A person who likes to be in charge some of the time depending on the circumstances.

**Submissive -** A person who docile some of the time depending on the circumstances. They can not be head of a household. They can be with a neutral or any dominants. They are submissive to those who are dominant.

**True Dominant -** They are in charge most of the time and assert their dominance on others to prove they are in charge. They will act powerful and assertive around a true or normal submissive. They won't try to intermediate a older (by 5 years) dominant.

**True Submissive -** They like to stay out of the spot light. They are docile most of the time and can't be a head of house. They can only be in a relationship with a type of dominant to become pregnant and have a child with one of the traits. They only act submissive around the dominants once they have been diagnosed.

**Magical Classification Law**

There is a law in place. It states that all children must be tested for the traits before 3 months after starting fourth year. It also says that True submissive can't be with neutrals because the true submissive gene won't be passed on. A true dominant has more right over a true submissive then a regular dominant meaning they get to claim the true submissive.

**Guardians**

All Submissives must have a magical being that is in charge of who they be with in a relationship. If the student has a muggle guardian then there head of house becomes their guardian in the magical world when they are classified.

**Adults**

All dominants become adults when they turn 17. If they are the only surviving or are the only healthy family member who can still have children. Then they can take up the mantle of being the Head of House. If they are the only surviving member before they are 17 they can take the mantle at 14 after they have been classified.

All submissive remain classed a underage until they are married or turn 30. They can not become a head of house or pregnant before they are married, their magic won't allow it. The law also stops them from marring another submissive or neutral. Even if they do go against the law their magic won't let them have a child that is not a offspring of a dominant.

**House removal**

To Suspended A Member(s) From A House

To remove someone temperately from a house in Hogwarts, more than 75% of members in that house, must agree to suspended a member. The excluded student(s) must follow a set of rules set by the house before they can come back into the house, unless there is an ending date.

To Expel A Member(s) From A House

To permanently remove someone from a house in Hogwarts more then 80% of said house, must agree to get rid of said person. The teachers have no authority over their vote. The pupil or pupils are to be resorted if this so happens.


	2. Chapter One: The Year Has Started

**Hi. This is my second story. I have change most of the original plot of book four. For one Harry stayed at his relatives all summer and Harry and Hermione didn't go to the world cup. This a Draco/Hermione and a Daphne/Harry pairing. Don't Like. Don't Read. There might be other parings as it progresses. I only own this plot and any characters that are not in the books or movies. Enjoy**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_"Spell"_

'repeated that some one else has said'

_**'Talking about a spell'**_

**"Talking at the same time"**

Harry Potter's POV

The Dursleys have parked outside of the Kings Cross Station, dropping me off to get rid of me for another year. They are planning to spend a day in London to get Dudley more things for school and what not. He had been barging about what 'cool' things he will get, like I would care about what crap he is getting. We walk onto platform 9 and I spot Hermione with a trolley containing her school trunk next to her parents and two older looking kids talking. I wasn't going to draw her attention to me because my relatives were standing behind me and my trolley. However, Hermione turns around and spots me, she give me a shy, small wave and it causes her parents to turn to us. I see them smile and walk over to us. "Vernon, Petunia and Dudley a pleasant surprise. How have you been?" Mr Granger says.

"We have been well. How have you been? What you doing in London today?" Vernon's voice was gruff and snobbish as usual.

"All good, we are dropping off Hermione she is catching a train to school." His voice had a hint of annoyance and Hermione gave me a smile of recurrence. I returned it.

"Same as Harry." Petunia said.

"The nephew." Mrs Granger said, staring intensely at me, then moved her eyes to my trolley. "He wouldn't perhaps be going to a school in Scotland would he?" Mrs Granger continued looking suspicious at me then to my uncle and aunt.

"Um yes, he is." Petunia says nervously, I could feel the tension.

"Hermione. You wouldn't know Harry would you?" Mr Granger's voice was deep and dark sounding. Hermione nodded slowly.

"W-we are friends at school." She said nervously. I have never seen Hermione stutter before.

"Does he goes to the same school in Scotland as Hermione. One for _gifted_ children beginning with a H maybe?" Mrs Granger questioned.

"He goes to a school called Hogwarts." Vernon said and the adult Grangers nodded.

"Hermione goes there a well. Hermione, you didn't tell us about Harry before." Mr Granger said.

"I-it din't come u-up." Hermione said quietly, looking at her feet.

"Well its 10. Should we move on. Me, Emma and our other children need to be places. They officially start school on the 5th, need to get their school and sport uniforms. Benedict is the best striker in his schools football team and Odette is the head dancer in her school's ballet class." Mr Granger brags and Benedict and Odette lift their heads in pride but Hermione continues to look down, in what looks like shame.

"Same as me and Petunia, Dudley starts school on the 5th and we have to get his boxing gear. Hes a top boxer at his club." It was Vernon's turn to brag. We walked near the barrier and both me and Hermione were told to behave but Hermione was getting told to study harder because she got a EE in Potions and a A in Divination. Hearing this Vernon turned to me "I want good grades this year boy, no more acceptables you hear?" Vernon commands and I nod, unsure if he was serious or not. I guess he saw this and said quieter so the Grangers didn't hear. "I mean it. Get the best grades from now on." I nod, happy I don't need to pretend to get bad grades. Goodbyes over, me and Hermione go through the portal. Her then me.

One we on platform 9, 3/4 we take our trunks and pets off the trolleys and find a empty compartment near the back of the train, in silence. It was easy to find a quite one because it was really early. After we put our trunks away, hermione turned to me and gave me a hug, that I returned. "Its good to see you, Harry" She says softly with no hint of her stutter from earlier.

"Its good to see you too, Mya. How has your summer been? Didn't revise lots of owls from you, Hegwig didn't like that." I say to her, releasing her from the hug. She signs sadly and sits down and I sit opposite her

"My parents decided to go my aunts and uncles in France and they don't know about the magic thing." She says still with the sad tone but then changes it to a cheerful one "How has your summer been?" She asks.

"Its been alright, did a lot of chores, did all my homework at the beginning and spent a lot of time with Hegwig." I tell her and she smiles sadly again.

"Harry, you don't have to answer this but" She starts and takes a deep breath "but have you been not eating properly or been denied food?" Hermione asks nervously. I didn't say anything at first, unsure whether to tell her or not. Then I remembered how her parents were like at the muggle station and I also thought she had lost weight since I last saw her. "I'll tell the truth about my life, if you do?" I say confidently. She was silent for a minuet.

"Deal," She says "who first?" She continues.

"I'll start." I say and I take a deep breath. "My relatives hate magic. They verbally and sometimes physically abuse me, I do all the chores when I am at their house, I don't have any clothes that are truly mine, if I have done anything wrong or anything 'freakish' then they am either locked in my room, hit, or left without food but its mostly all three together. For almost the first 10 years of my life I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. My first few Hogwarts letters were addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Thats about it. Well I also I'm not allowed to get better grades until this year, when when Vernon heard your parents saying about your grades." I finish, holding a breath at what her reaction will be. She stayed silent. Then opened and closed her mouth.

"My family isn't as perfect as it seems. My mother and father care about their image. To them I am a abnormality in their _perfect_ family" She starts. "I am seen as a freak too and was punished for doing accidental magic. I lost out at meals, did most of the chores, been locked in my room and have had the belt once or twice for big explosions of accidental magic. Whereas my brother is a football star and my sister is the dancer, I am looked on as the smart and intelligent one, so I get a lot of pressure from my parents about grades. Thats why I am like I am during school and near exams." She finishes sadly. I could now see that, she freaks out near exams times and spends lots of time studying.

"Are your siblings treated the same?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No they are normal not magical like us. Benedict is 17 and Odette is 16. They are spoiled and are starting to act more like my parents." She says. "I guess it not always good to have siblings. Mine like to torment me whenever they can and always try to get me into trouble." She smiles weakly.

"Dudley, my cousin is like that. Tormenting and always trying to get me into trouble." I tell her. We stayed in silence for a while taking in each others story. Hermione breaks the silence.

"I got a book on the etiquette of pure-bloods and their traditions. Its interesting if you want to read about it before Ron turns up? It explains a lot why the Slytherins act the way they do." Hermione says and I nod.

"I would like to have a look at it." I say, interested about this. She looks at me shocked.

"What? I used to be a total bookworm until I met Ron because you know what he is like." I say jockely and she smiles brightly at me.

"Well then, Mr Potter, I hope to see you in the library more." She mocks back and I nod in agreement as she hands the book over. She gets out a muggle book for herself, 'The Catcher and The Rye'. It looks new so I guess, she has just started to read it. I look down at the book she gave me. 'The Etiquette of a Proper Wizard' I look at the Contents

**Contents**

_Manners I - VI_

_Head of House VII - XIV_

_Houses XV - XXXVI_

_How to present yourself XXXVII - XXXI_

_How to Host XXXII - XLII_

_Invitations XLIII - XLIV_

_Wizengamot XLVI - LIV_

_Ministry of Magic_ _ LV - LX_

_Dress Code LXI - LXIII_

_Courting LXIV - LXVIII_

_Marriage LXIX - LXXII_

_Heir(s) LXXIII - LXXVIII_

_Marriage Contacts LXXIX - LXXXII_

_Bonds LXXXIII - XC_

_Traditions XCI - C_

It sounded interesting. I started reading and I got through to the start Wizengamot before Hermione got m attention. "The Weasleys have arrived." She said looking out of the window. I look and they were looking around the platform. Probably looking for me and Mya. I hand Mya the book and she put a bookmark in it, probably to save it for me. "Do you want a different book?" She asks.

"What do you have?" I say, probably sounding a bit to happy at reading as a smile spread across her face. She opened her trunk and there was a small pile of books on one side. 'King Arthur and The Knights of The Round Table' "Good choice." She says, smiling.

"Is muggle or magical?" I ask her because I know Merlin was a real wizard.

"Muggle. It's one of my favorites. My Grandmother got it for me before she passed when I was 8." She said with a sad tone but was still smiling. Then she went back to her book. I open mine and read. It was quite good. I was about ten minuets in when Ron came in with Ginny. "What you doing?" Ron asks me causing me to look at him. "Hi Harry." Ginny says softly and I nod my hello.

"Reading." I said simply. He signs in annoyance

"I see that. I mean why you reading, were not in school yet?" He says with a hint of anger. He was still standing in the doorway. "I have always liked reading. Besides school is not the only reason to read." I answer.

"What are you? Hermione?" He shouts, pointing at Mya, who in turn gave him a glare at that, then turned back to her book. "Ron, if I want to read, I will." I tell him firmly, he huffs and sits down heavily on the end of the same bench as I. Ginny sits opposite him. Me and Hermione continue to read our books in silence for a couple more minuets.

"Hey mate. Fancy a game of exploding snap." He asks, well it sound more like a demand. I had just got to the bit where King Urther had been killed and Merlin has put the king's sword in stone. "No thanks Ron. Its started to get interesting." I tell him politely. He huffs again

"What interesting about reading. All books are boring and if you wanted to know about Arthur and Merlin, you could of asked." He says and this time Hermione signs in annoyance.

"Its a muggle book Ron." She tells him and he looks at her.

"How do muggles know about Merlin and Arthur?" He demands.

"Its a fiction book." She says and he gives me a confused look.

"Its not real." I clarify.

"But it is." He argues.

"To muggles its fantasy." Hermione says .

"What?" He asks.

"To muggles its not true. It is made up." She say slowly to get the message across and turns back to reading. So do I.

"What about a game of chess, mate." Ron asks.

"Ron. I would like to read." I tell him, trying to get the message across without being rude.

"Ron, I'll play." Ginny says. So Ron moved away from me to sit in between Ginny and Hermione. Hermione moved to sit next to me after closing her trunk. For the next hour the only sounds was Ron and Ginny saying their commands, mine and Hermione book pages, the chess peaces getting smashed and Pigwidgeon screeching to be let out the cage until Ron put his maroon robes over the cage and it muffled the sound. About two hours in Neville came to our compartment with a short, blond haired witch both in their uniforms. "Hi guys." He says

"Hi Neville." I say to him and turn my attention to the girl hiding behind him.

"How are you Neville. Who's your friend?" Hermione say politely and puts her book on her lap.

"I'm alright. This is my friend Luna. Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and you know Ron and Ginny" He introduces us.

"Pleasure to meet you Luna." She says and I nod.

"Please, come sit." I tell them. They come in fully. Neville sits in Mya's old seat, next to Ron and Luna sits next to Hermione. "What you reading?" Luna asks looking at Hermione.

"The Catcher and The Rye. Its about a boy called Holden Caulfield, who is struggling about the idea of growing up. I have just started it so, I don't know much about the story." Hermione says, happy to talk to someone who is interested in her book. Luna looks intrigued.

"What about your book, Harry?" Luna asks.

"King Arthur and The Knights of The Round Table. Its set in the dark ages when King Uther Pendragon ruled. He had a child called Arthur and he met a magician called Merlin who convinced the king the child should be raised in secret. When King Uther was killed, Merlin put a sword into the stone and only the true born king can pull the sword out of the stone." I tell her.

"Thats not how it happened. Everyone knows Urther died because he got ill when Arthur was sixteen. Arthur took over the throne and got married and had a squib child." Ron says.

"Its muggle fiction. Ronald. Meaning it was made up. Its a child story that muggle children know." Hermione explained again.

"But its wrong. The story doesn't happen like that." Ron argues and Hermione gave him an annoyed look.

"Its the point Weasel." We hear a familiar drawl. We turn to see Malfoy and goons in the doorway. "What do you want, snakes." Ron demands.

"We were passing and heard what you were reading. Beside, how can we pass on showing Potter your stupidity." Malfoy said. I was about to say something but I didn't know how to defend Ron from that insult because, lets face it, Ron can be a bit on the stupid side.

"That a good book, Granger. What part you up to?" Zabini asked her. She gave him a surprised look. "What? I like muggle literature from time to time." He chuckles.

"The part were Holden is at the zoo with Phoebe." Hermione tells him.

"Thats a good part. I like the ending." He tells her and she nods.

"I am enjoying this part at the moment." She tells him.

"Its a book. Nothing exciting." Ron states and Malfoy wanted to put his two pence in by making a comment but he caught sight of something else.

"Weasley... what is that?" **(What up book reference)** Malfoy says in disgust will pointing to Pigwidgeon's cage that was covered by Ron's old, moldy, smelly robe. Then he started to laugh. "I bet its one of your hand me downs Weasley because I know the mudblood has a adequate sense of style. Well, at least she doesn't were clothes that could pass from the the early 1800s." Malfoy continues to rub insult onto insult. Hermione gave him a scrowl but no comment but Ron turned red as his hair.

"Why don't you bugger off with your, death eater buddies." Ron says angerly.

"Temper, temper, Weasel." Nott teases.

"Piss off Nott." Ron was getting really angry.

"Jess Weasel. I only wanted to ask Potter and Granger about their books. No harm in that." Zabini said.

"Well you got your answer so. Leave and go back to the other evil, slimy snakes." Ron's temper was flaring more.

"I think you have outstayed your welcome, Snakes." Ginny's face was red with anger as well.

"You Gryffindors are so sensitive. We're leaving because you are boring." Malfoy says and turn to leaves. I look over to Hermione who shrugs then went carry on reading.

"Hermione. You would have a book that I could borrow would you?" Luna asks timidly and Hermione looks up and nods. She opened her trunk and gestured for Luna to pick one. She chose 'Alice in Wonder Land by Lewis Carroll'. I found that Ironic. "Could I also borrow one for the journey?" Neville asked her too and she nodded again. He picked out 'The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson-Burnett'. I had never heard of it but I could tell it was a muggle book and was very old. I guess Neville chose it because it was about a garden and he loves plants. "Thank you." Neville said.

"Its fine. Its one of my favorite childhood stories." Hermione said to him and Neville nodded. He could properly tell from the worn cover.

"I don't get why you want to read." Ron complained and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Because its fun and calming, Ronald." Luna's soft, gentle voice said.

"It not fun. Its boring loony." He said viciously.

"Ronald that is uncalled for. Her name is Luna and if you can't respect our opinion on books leave or be quiet." Hermione snapped. I could see Ron was about to retaliate but I stopped it

"Ron, look. We want to read because we want to. Please respect that. We don't judge or make fun of your quidditch obsession or you like for chess. Please leave it be." I say politely. Then go back to my book. Ron huffs but continues to play games of chess and exploding snap with Ginny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wanted~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all finished our books in the 9 hours it took to get to Hogsmeade station. Well Hermione and Luna was able to read two books before reaching the station but, me and Neville joined in with a couple of games of exploding snap and listened to what the Quidditch World Cup was Like. We had changed into our school robes when we finished our first book. Hermione borrowed 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' which was a wizard childrens book and Luna borrowed 'Skellig by David Almond'.

We got off the train and headed to a empty carriage. It only a short journey to Hogwarts about twenty minuets and the whole time Ron and Ginny were still going on about the world cup. It sound cool and interesting but Ron just wanted to talk about this Viktor Krum who was apparently the youngest and best seeker in the world. I looked towards Hermione and I could see that she, Luna and Neville were bored. I was getting bored of hearing about Viktor Krum but I hadn't seen Ron since early July and I hadn't talked to him much through owl.

We enter the Great Hall with the other students, where we will weight for the first years. When they did, one stood out because one he was wet and he was tripping over Hagrids massive coat that was draped over him. His small face protruded from over the collar, looking almost painfully excited. When he had lined up with his terrified-looking peers, he caught Colin Creevey's eye, gave a double thumbs-up, and mouthed, _I fell in the lake!_ He looked positively delighted about it. Hermione had a worried look on her face because the lake is cold. I could see Colin giggles at what I guess his little brother's antics.

Their were 8 Griffindors, 6 Ravenclaws, 12 Hufflepuffs and 8 Syltherin new students. As the last Hufflepuff sat down, Dumbledore got up. "Welcome students new and old. I have two words. Tuck in." He says then sits back down. After the feast Mcgonagall brought our attention back to Dumbledore. "Now that we are all fed and watered. I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle ha this year been extended to include Fanged Frisbees, Screaming yo-yos and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list of 137 items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office." He says as he gestures to Filch

"I would also like to remind you. That the forbidden forest on the grounds is out of bounds to all students, as is h village of Hogsmeade to all bellow third year." He continues "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house quidditch cup will not take place this year."

"What?" I gasp, no quidditch. I looked around at my fellow teammates who were mouthing soundlessly how appalled they were at Dumbledore.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up the teachers time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it. I have the great pleasure to announce that his year at Hogwarts-" He was interrupted by a defeating rumble of thunder and the doors of the great hall crashing open. Reveling a man in a black traveling clock. Everyone in the hall turned their attention to the man. He lowered his hood to show his long mane of dark grey, grizzled hair, he began to walk towards the top table where the teachers sat. Limping as he went. Lightning flashed in his face and I could see his chiseled face. It looked like carved out of weathered wood. He had a chunk of his nose missing, had a strange electric blue eye attach to his face and was covered in scars. He held out his hand to Dumbledore who shook it and they mumbled a few words to one another. Dumbledore gestured to an open seat and the strange man sat down in it and picked up the plate of sausages. Shocking the students he sniffed the plate with what was left of his nose. He then began to eat them.

"As I was saying." Dumbledore said bringing out attention back to him. " we have the honour of hosting a event that hasn't happened in years. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that The Triwizard Tournament will be taking place this year-"

"**Your JOKING!**"The Weasley twins shout loudly,breaking the tension that was caused by the grizzled man. Every one laughed at there shocked faces.

" I am not Mr and Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "This tournament is dangerous hand has a death troll. So the ministry have decided that only 17 years and above can enter." There were lots of shouts of protests. I for one was glad about this rule. It means that I might have a quite, calm year. I also hear Hermione sign in relief. "There is a winning prize of 1000 Galleons prize and eternal glory." There was a mix of relations, thoses who were 17 were happy at the chance to win and those under 17 were sulking about not being able to win the prize. "The heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in October and the selection of the champions will happen at Halloween. Now it is getting late. Its important to be awake and alert for tomorrows lessons. Bedtime. Off you trot." He says dismissing us. On the way back to the dorms the twins, Ron Ginny and some of the other students were complaining about the over 17 rule.

"Don't you think it will be cool, entering the tournament?" Ron said to me. "Eternal glory, lots of money." Ron carried on.

"Not really, Ron. I would like a quite year. I don't want have anything to do with this tournament apart from watching." I tell him and Hermione agrees with me.

"But-" Ron started but was interrupted.

"Don't blame you, Harry. You are always having adventures." George says, teasely.

"Yeah and you deserve a break this year." Fred continued.

"Night guys. I'm tired, see you in the morning." Hermione said. We all say night and I head up to bed as well. Tomorrows a new day.

**Words: 4205**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Any question or advise for future chapters just place in the comments. I look forward to what you think so far. **


	3. Chapter Two: Suspicious Snakes

So second chapter. This is going to be in Hermione's prospective because I think it will be easier to see the change of the plot and her background much easier. Also, some characters may appear different to what they are like in the books or movies (depending what you have heard) but I hope its not a bad change.

I own nothing apart from this plot and any characters that appear and are not in original stories. Enjoy.

**Thank you for ****notifying**** me that this ****chapter's**** format was wrong.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_"Spell"_

'repeated that some one else has said'

_'Talking about a spell'_

"Talking at the same time"

Hermione's POV

The first few days have been ruff. First Ronald had a meltdown about how Harry changed his classes last minuet to take Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes because, he had enough of Sybill Trelawney predicting his death. Also he though those classes were more interesting from what heard from me. He did inform Ron that he is still in Care of Magical Creatures with him, along with the core subjects. However, Ron didn't see why Harry was taking those subjects or understand why he wanted to do extra work. In the end, Harry left the Great Hall before finishing his breakfast. Ron hasn't spoken to Harry or me since the first morning here. When we got our schedules.

_Monday_

_ Double Charms: 9:00 AM - 10:45 AM_

_Herbology: 11:00 AM - 12:30 PM_

_Lunch_

_ Arithmancy: 13:20 PM - 15:00 PM_

_ Double History of Magic: 15:15 PM - 16:30 PM__  
_

_Free Period: 16:30 PM - 18:00 PM_

_Dinner_

_Free Time Until Curfew _

_Tuesday_

_Double Defense Against the Dark Arts: 9:00 AM - 11:00 AM  
_

_Potions: 11:15 AM - 12:15 PM_

_Lunch_

_Care of Magical Creatures: 13:30 PM - 16:30 PM__  
_

_Double Transfiguration: 16:45 PM - 5:45 PM_

_Dinner _

_Free Time Until 20:00 PM_

_Double __Astronomy__20:00 PM - 21:30 PM_

_Wednesday_

_Double Herbology: 10:00 AM - 12:30 PM _

_Lunch_

_Defense__ Against the Dark Arts: 13:30 PM - 14:30 PM__  
_

_Double Study of Ancient Runes: 14:45 PM - 16:45 PM__  
_

_Charms: 17:00 PM - 18:15 PM_

_Dinner_

_Free Time Until Curfew__  
_

_Thursday_

_Double Potions: 09:00 AM - 11:45 AM_

_Lunch_

_Astronomy: 13:00 PM - 14:00 PM__  
_

_Double __Care of Magical Creatures: 14:15 PM - 17:20 PM_

_Dinner_

_Free Time Until Curfew__  
_

_Friday_

_Transfiguration: 10:45 AM - 12:30 PM_

_Lunch_

_Double Arithmancy: 13:30 PM - 14:45 PM_

_History of Magic:__ 14:45 PM - 15:45 PM_

_Free Period: 15:45 PM - 18:00 PM _

_Dinner_

_Please Note __Curfew to be in your common room is at 21:00 PM. Apart from Tuesday Curfew is at 22:00 PM. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Harry were currently siting in Ancient Runes learning the translation of Runology. I am glad Harry is in the class with me as I was the only Gryffindore in the class before and the other students were most abstain from me, but that may be due to the fact that most students are Slytherins. Professor Babbling was a brown haired, eyed, strict, older witch. He can be a bit like a female version of Professor Snape, straight to the point and sharp but she didn't take away unnecessary points or give out points often. It wasn't a bad thing even though it could be annoying but at least she wasn't bias.

"Hermione do you know what she is on about?" Harry whispered. I looked to what she has just put on the broad. It looked like she was describing the homework assignment from her annotations.

"Its about the homework. I think." I whispered back. We turn our attention back to the professor. I was kind of glad the lesson was over even though the subject was interesting; today class was not. Professor Babbling was still going on about what we learned last year and she had assigned homework to see our knowledge of last year. For Harry it may be harder because of the fact, he didn't do Runes in third year. He only did the exam the first night here before curfew. He got an Exceeds Expectations so he was allowed to attend. He also got Outstanding in Arithmancy allowing him to take that as well, to which I am glad about because, I am not alone again. I wasn't the only Gryffindore there because Fay Dunbar was there but she preferred the 5th years over the 4th so we didn't talk much.

After Ancient Runes, we head to Charms. As we walk Harry asks me "Do you think Ron will talk to us today?". I Shrug.

"Not sure Harry but he might. I saw him looking at you and he looked like he wanted to talk but we left before he could because, of Transfiguration." I say and give him a re-ensuring smile. The truth is, I only tolerate Ron because he is Harry's friend. Ron can be quite horrible to me. He smiles back, seemly happy. We reach Charms with a few minuets to spare. Ron approaches just before the lesson is due to start.

"Harry, mate. I'm sorry bout avoiding you the last few days. I didn' like that you were doing more classes and weren' in mine. I spose it is your choice but you have a few free period to hang out right." That was Ron's typical apology. It was short and kind of selfish, along with the bad grammar.

"Thats okay. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if I would get into the classes." Harry accepted and explained but this time Ron listened to what Harry said.

"Why didn' you say that. When we got the timetable." Ron carried on. I answered this time.

"He did. You did not listen to what he had to say." I told him

"Well he should of said before we got the timetable." Ron argued back. We couldn't say anything else because Professor Flitwich opened his door and let us in. Harry at in between me an Ron. On my left and Neville on my right. The Ravenclaws were on the opposite side of us Gryffindores.

Professor Flitwich Had us read about the Summoning Charm in our _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ I had already read it and I could tell the Ravenclaws did as well but they went to read it anyway. I was about to re-read it when I hear.

"Mr Weasley. Where is you _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 _copy?" I hear Professor Flitwich says lightly, squeaky voice. Ron shrugged at him.

"I ain't brought it." He says casually like it didn't matter. I internally groan and I could see Harry was not looking happy either.

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't bring it, for every lesson." Professor Flitwich caries on in this time loosing the light tone for a firm one. "10 points from Gryffindore and a detention with me. I expect you here at 7 with the correct materials and books. We will do this lesson in detention. If you don't bring the necessary items tonight. I will give another one until you do. Now leave. I will see you tonight" He leaves no room to argue, as he dismisses Ron from the class and went back to his desk, making notes I think. Ron storms out.

After 30 minuets of reading and making notes. Professor Flitwich calls our attention to him. He randomly called on people for answers to questions related to summoning charms. Then goes over them for a bit more, covering aspects that are not in the book. He hands out homework that is due in for next lesson and dismisses us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Harry Head down with the rest of our peers to dinner. "Hey Hermione. Do you think you can help me with charms? I don't understand what the mechanisms of the spell means. I understand if you are to busy." Neville asked timidly. I thought about it, then nodded.

"As long as I am not doing the work for you. I'll help." I say with a raised eyebrow and he nod with a smile.

"Thank you." He says cheerfully.

"Hey Neville. Sit with us at dinner. Maybe we could also say hi to Luna." Harry asks and Neville nods again.

"I'd like that." He says as we enter the Great Hall. I spot Luna almost immediately.

"There she is." I say and start walking over to Luna. The Ravenclaw table was still scarce. Luna sees us coming and smiles widely.

"I knew you would come visit." She says cheerfully almost vibrating with excitement.

"How are you Luna. Enjoying Third year so far?" I ask her, as I sit next to her on the bench. Harry and Neville also sit down adjacent to us.

"It fine so far. A bit busy but I am enjoying Care for Magical Creature so far. I think its my favorite now." She answers dreamily. "Hows your week going so far?" She asks. Harry beat me into answering.

"Alright. Could of been better but I agree Care for Magical Creature is the best so far." Harry replied.

"Same but I think Herbology is always going to be the best for me." Neville answer.

"My weeks been good too, so far. I personally still like Arithmancy the best but Care for Magical Creature is quite enjoyable." I answer and she was positively beaming.

"Do you guys fancy siting with me for dinner. I want to know more about your classes so far and what other books you have read and have." Luna asks timidly but smiling hopefully to no-one in particular.

"Well I don't mind. Harry, Neville." I say.

"Of course. I also want to here all about your third year so far." Neville says happily back. Harry nods in agreement. We sat and talked. Me and Luna when onto the opposite side of the boys so we were all facing each other more effectively. Also, so we could eat dinner with the plates on the table. I had my back to the Hufflepuff's table and facing the Gryffindore's table. We were on the topic of books when Ron stormed up to us.

"Why you at the bookworm table. I understand Herms being here because this should of were she should of been sorted but why are you here Harry?" Ron demand in bad grammer and used that horrible nickname he uses when hes angry.

"Don't call me herms Ronald. I have told you, I don't like that name. We are here because we are talking to our friend Luna. You can join us or leave the table." I tell him angerly.

"I wasn't talking to you Herms. Mate, come on you don't need these stuck up bookworms." Ron says loudly drawing more attention to us. Only the Ravenclaws near us could hear now most of the hall could here, by the looks on there faces. I could see Harry was embarrassed by this because he had light pink cheeks.

"Do you want run that by us again Weasley?" A older Ravenclaw member said calmly. Ronald being Ronald didn't understand what was implied and paraphrased the last of his sentence.

"I said Harry doesn't need to be sitting with bookworms because he not stuck up like Herms is." He say even louder. I was angry and wanted to punch him like I did to Malfoy last year. Harry when even redder and Neville looked like he wanted to run or hide. Luna looked angry and confused.

"Weasley thats 10 points from Gryffindore and a detention tonight with Filch." The Ravenclaw perfect said. Ronald looked angrily then his scowled turned to a smirk.

"I can't do the detention. I have one tonight beside you have no right to take points from Gryffindor or give me detention. Only the Gryffindor perfects have those rights over their house." He says smugly. Me and Harry puts our head in our hands and grown in frustration.

"You'll find Mr Weasley that Mr Turner has full rights to do what he did." We hear a familiar drawl. We look up to see Professor Snape standing behind Ronald. "10 more points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect to your betters and that attention that Mr Turner assigned will be tomorrow. Also 10 points to Ravenclaw because of Mr Turners responsible punishment. Now go back to your table and be quite." He says dismissively. Ron huff like a child at the Professor, then looked at Harry.

"Come on mate we don't need the bookworms or the greasy bat breathing down our necks." Ronald runs his mouth again. Ronald is so thick sometimes.

"Thats another detention with me, Mr Weasley for those comments. Now move back to your table, before you loose your Hogsmead privileges for a month for your destructive and harmful behavior." Professor Snape warns him.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor McGonagall Scottish voice questioned at Professor Snape.

"There no issue. I was just informing Mr Weasley has a another detention because of his disgraceful behavior and that any perfect, has the right to take points and assign any detention to Filch to any student in any house. Also insulting a teacher is a further detention with me. on Friday at 7 PM." Professor Snape drawls then walks back to the head table. Professor McGonagall looked in shock but the Ravenclaws explained what happened before Professor Snape came up to deal with the issue. Professor McGonagall apologies to the Ravenclaws and walks away, embarrassed. The conversations go back to books.

After dinner me, Harry, Neville and Luna head down to the library to do homework and compare notes. One thing I have noticed is that Neville was smarter then he lets out. Me and Harry told him it was okay for him to how his true colours because our view on him wouldn't change. Luna also told us about the adventures she had this summer, she and her dad was looking for, Crumple-Horned Snorkack apparently live in Sweden and summer is there mating season, therefore they were looking for the first baby of the season to put in their newspaper. I didn't believe in such creatures, however they did sound interesting. Neville spent his summer in his greenhouse and with his family. Neville's family was huge, over 100 members came over for his birthday, I bet it was hepatic.

Luna when to leaves at 8 because third years curfew is 8:30 PM and we decided to walk her to her dorm, then go back to ours to finish homework there. We also brushed up on potions from last year and read more of our potions books. Just in case Professor Snape decided to ask questions. We did this until nine when Ronald stormed in with a face the same colour as his hair. If this was a cartoon, steam would of been coming out of his ears.

"Can you believe Flitwich he made me read the book and answer question on the chapter!" Ronald loudly said in anger. He's making it out, like it was the worst thing that could of happened.

"Thats not bad Ron, it could been worst. Like he could of made you write lines." Harry tried to point out but Ronald wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"It was the worst. I didn't know the answers!" Ronald answered. That didn't make sense, he just said he was told to read the book.

"You just said you were told to read the book. How could you possibly not be able to answer any questions." I voiced my logic. He was starting to go purple in anger.

"Because I never read the book. It not relevant. I want to be a keeper. They only need skill not grades." He loudly stated. Obversely he hasn't looked into his chosen careers qualifications. According to _So you want to be a Quidditch Star ,_ you need EEs in all core subjects and be on the school's quidditch team. Ronald gets just Acceptable and to get onto the house team he needs EE in Charms, History of Magic, potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He should know this because Harry gets these grades and/or higher to stay on the team.

"Mate fancy a game of chess or exploding snap. Take a break from Herms's studying." Ronald says still talking loudly. I glared at him. Harry looks at me with an apologetic look.

"If you want to have a game Harry, go ahead. I am going to get ready for bed and read before bed. I'll see you and Neville in the morning." I announce, softly. Harry nods.

"Night Hermione. See you at breakfast, yeah?" He says. I nod in agreement.

"Night Harry, Neville, Ronald." I tell them.

"See you in the morning, Hermione. I am also going to turn in early." Neville says. I head upstairs without a word from Ronald. I still can't get over that name, sometimes, it can be worst them being called mudblood, bucktooth and know-it-all. Speaking of which Malfoy and the other Slytherins have ignored us he last couple of day. I wonder why, but we see them tomorrow morning in potions. I get changed into my Pajamas, brush my teeth and put my hair into braids. Then get a book to read before bed. _The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe by C. S. Lewis_. I read the first two chapters, then decided to get some shut eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry and Neville found me at the Gryffindor table having my morning fruit and buttery toast while reading. "Morning." Harry said as they sat down. Harry next to me and Neville opposite.

"Morning Harry, Neville. Sleep well?" I say as I put my book down after book marking it.

"I slept alright, it could of been better. Ron was snoring all night." Harry says and Neville nods in agreement. "How did you sleep Mya?" Harry continues. I like the nickname he gives me. It is nicer then anyone has given me. Mya means beloved in Egypt or great in Greek but he probably doesn't know that. It was a sweet name, though.

"I slept well Harry. Lavender and Parvati talked late into the night but it was alright." I smile at him. He nods. "What about you Neville? Slept well?" I ask him.

"Yes, it was alright. Same a Harry really." He answers. I nod in understatement. "What book you reading?" He asks.

"_The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe by C. S. Lewis_. It is about four kids who find them self going to a house in the country because World War II. They live with a Professor who has a strict housekeeper. One day they decide to play a game of hide and seek. The youngest hides in the wardrobe and finds Narnia. This is the first of the seven novel series The Chronicles of Narnia. I think you would enjoy it. Its got magical creature, talking animals and good vs evil." I tells him.

"Sounds interesting. Would I be able to borrow it after you?" He asks and I nod. He says thanks and puts some food on his plate. We have about 30 minuets before potions starts.

"Is Ronald awake?" I ask them because I know how Ronald is.

"Well I woke him and told him the time before I got ready. Then told him I am coming down here after. He was awake when I left." Harry told me and I nod.

"Well if he wants breakfast he better hurry." I say and they both nod in agreement. We continue to eat in silence for a few minuets. Harry was inhaling his food but still trying to keep his manners and not look like a pig. I know how he feels, I came down earlier so fewer people saw. The need to starve off the worst of starvation. You eat as much as possible to fill full and to eat as quick as you can to stop the pain that comes with not eating.

After 10 minuets Ron came down with about 5 minuets to eat before we need to head down to Potions. Professor Snape doesn't tolerate lateness. "Why didn't you wait for me!" Ronald say his cheeks slightly pink with anger.

"We came down for breakfast, Ronald. I suggest you sit down and have some food. We got potions in 15 minuets and it take almost 10 to get down." I tell him. He was about to argue but I guess the food was more tempting then arguing with me. He sat down next to Neville and piled his plate with way to much food, then preceded to eat like he hasn't in months. Which we all knew wasn't the case. Mrs Weasley was very funny when missing a meal, she is constantly asking if you are hungry. It was nice of her but annoying at the same time. I put my book away and have thoroughly losses my appetite. I was slightly still hungry but the sight of the half chewed food in Ronald's mouth put me off. I see Harry and Neville put there knifes and forks down also lost of appetite for Ronald table manners. It was going to be a few ruff hours for Harry and I.

I had lost meals over summer as punishment for magical outburst, chores that had been uncompleted and for supposedly doing things to my sibling say I had done. The joys of being the unwanted child. I wasn't giving breakfast the day I was to get the train because, it was my fault we had to waste money on petrol to get to London for me to go to school. Even though they were panning to spend the day in London anyway. But I was also not given dinner the night before September the first, because my sister had misplaced her phone charger or something and she blamed me fore stealing it. Like I would need I because I have no phone or item that requires charging but my parents believed her with my brother backing up my sister, there was no hope. Even after they found it, I was still denied dinner that I made for the family because of the incident. Like I said, the joys of being unwanted but I guess thats why me and Harry have always gotten on well. Even before we knew each others full stories.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Neville. "We should head to potions. It starts in 10 minuets." He says and I nod in agreement and grab my bag. Ronald made a fuss but it was Harry who told him, if he wanted 'to stay to eat, it was his choice if he was late'; with that Ronald got up and followed us to the potions classroom.

A few Slytherins were waiting inside the classroom on what they had deemed, their side. The classroom was different from Tuesday. All the tables were in four rows. Two rows on each side, meaning two to a bench with another pair adjacent to them but the tables were not joined anymore. I saw Malfoy and Zabini on on of the back tables and Davis and Greengrass on the one next to it. Goyle and Crabb were in front of Malfoy's table and Parkinson and Nott were in front of Greengrass's. We decided to sit near the front because the sabotagers were at the back. I sit with Neville and Harry sits with Ronald. We only had to wait for a couple of moments before Professor Snape came in with his outer robe blowing as he made his way to the front.

"We are having a potion project that will take at most a month depending on the speed you can complete the potion and gain the correct information and ingredients. I have decided that you will work in pairs and each table will get a potion that is in your copies of Magical Drafts and Potions. The pairs are to be Slytherin and Gryffindor because then most of you will have a chance of succeeding." He drawls and he sneers the last part at us Gryffindors. I mentally roll my eyes. "If this goes a well as I hope. We will do this until the year finishes. Of course in the same pairs so choose wisely." He continues. I start thinking about who would be the best option until Professor Snape says "Now who wants to pick their partner first?" He asks he class but he was looking at the Slytherin table, so I knew only the Slytherins will be choosing. Greengrass's had shoots up first followed by Malfoy and the other Slytherins.

"Miss Greengrass as your hand was up first. Who would you like? Choose wisely." Professor Snape says surprisingly polity to his own student.

"I want Granger." Her answer was short but I had to wonder why she chose me and not a pureblood. Professor Snape nods and I can't tell if its because he agrees with her choice or because he is not happy about it as is facial expression doesn't change.

"You heard her Miss Granger. Go sit with your partner." He tells me with stern look. I quickly look at Harry and Ron. Harry look worried and Ron looks angry probably because of who we are going to have to work with. I get up and take my bag over the the bench Greengrass is at, next to the far wall at the back. Davis doesn't make an effort to get up so I stand and wait, I didn't mind to be fair. "Who's next?" Professor Snape says. This time he calls on Malfoy.

"I'll have Potter." He drawled and Harry along with Gryffindor looked looked on utter shock. Our top rival took his enemy. Professor Snape nods again and tells Harry to 'move it' to the other side. Then when Harry stood next to me, Professor Snape called on the next Slytherin, Zabini.

"I'll take... Thomas." He says and then gets up to sit next to Dean. Well Professor Snape had to tell Seamus to allow Zabini to sit in his spot but he ignored me and Harry standing. Well he was bias. Harry had a seat now anyway. Davis was next and choose Neville and when to sit in my vacant seat. I sat in hers. Nott chose Fay, Parkinson chose Parvati, Bulstrode choose Seamus, Goyle got Lavender and Crabb was stuck with Ron. It was a good thing that our year Gryffindor and Slytherin had the same number of students.

"Now that we are sorted. Back to what I said earlier I will give each table a potion that is in you book. You are in charge of finding information about it. Following: Who created it and when?, whats its purpose?, How long it takes to brew, What ingredients are needed, When is it the best time to make it and will it be affected if done another time?, How long does its effects last?, Can the potions effects depend on the quantity and quality of the ingredients?" I make a list of what to answer in the written part. Most of the class do the same. "Also add any information into the written part of the assignment you deem necessary. You only need on written assignment between you but both must contribute to the theory and piratical. I will need all of the questions before you can do the potion making. The assignments also needs to include, the method used step by step, what each step looks like and the outcome of the potion. The first two things are to be done during the potion making part. Understood?" We all nod. Malfoy raises his hand and Professor Snape calls upon him.

"Do we need to use the schools ingredients or can we get them owled in fresh from home?" Malfoy asks. I rolled my eyes. Of course Malfoy would ask this, he could afford to spend a lot on the most descent ingredients.

"Of course. You can source them from wherever you like as long as you back it up with evidence. If you find that said potion lasts longer and works for longer then by all means do that. Evidence is key. Each pair can achieve Outstanding overall, but I can lower ones grade if I find out they are not pulling there weight." He answers. With no more questions he hands out slips of paper to each group. Our potion was Wit-Sharpening Potion. It takes two week to make if I recall, its in our Magical Drafts and Potions book.

"Now you have one months to do it in. Every lesson from now on, you must have more information about your potion. Their will be no switching potions, no sabotage, no leaving it to last minuet and finally no helping others with the theory." He says the last bit by looking straight at me. "You will do most of the assignment outside of this class but for today, I have no lesson planed because I though you can get a head start. I have told Madam Pince that we may be down in the library, otherwise we will stay here and I will think of some written work." He drawls out. He asks some of the Slytherins what they wanted to do; they said they would prefer to start their projects in the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right Granger. We should find a table and get some books that may help." She tells me, then walks to a largish table. I walk over to her, I was not really happy about working with her. Its not because she has been mean to me in the past. To my knowledge she hasn't said anything bad about me, its the fact that her house is bias. Also, she could use me and probably get away with it because we all knew Professor Snape would probably allow it. Malfoy, followed by Harry come over to our claimed table.

"What potion have you got Daphne?" Malfoy asks

"Wit-Sharpening. You?" She inquires.

"Grand Pepperup Potion. Ours takes about the same time as yours I believe." Malfoy says, at this point I indicate to Harry to follow me. We walk down the isles to on of the potion isles without a word.

"You okay Mya?" Harry breaks the science. I nod

"Just confused and annoyed about this whole situation. I think Professor Snape wants his favorite snake to succeed by using the best Gryffindors who are in his class." I tell him and he nodded at me.

"I know what you mean. Greengrass chose you straight away because you are at the top of the class. This will benefit her because you will work more for good grades. Plus, I don't put it past Snape to take points, give detentions or lower our grades to make his snakes better even if we do the most work." He says and I nod in agreement. Even though I hate to admit it its true. I was top student in potions, followed closely by Malfoy with Greengrass on his tale and I bet Harry will be just behind or above Greengrass. I think Professor Snape will make sure Harry doesn't beat Malfoy. I'm pretty sure I am where I am is because it would look suspicious if I wasn't I was at the top in most classes. Harry was top of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Neville was top in Herbology.

"We should get some books before our partners or Professor Snape come to investigate what we are doing." I suggest and we pick out a few books that reference our potions. Then we head back to the table. We see Davis and Neville were at the table along with Zabini and Dean. Bulstrode was also here with Seamus but I think it was because of Seamus's friendship with Dean.

"Oh. You two got books. Well Granger come sit. We can see how much we can get done before the lesson ends." There was no thank you from Greengrass just demands. Malfoy tell Harry more or less the same. I get out some parchment, a quill and ink to make notes. Daphne, Malfoy and Harry do the same. The others walk away probably to get some books too. I take a book and looked at the small section in one chapter about our potion. It had little information in. Mainly who made it and a brief summery of the potion. Nether less it was a little helpful. I glanced over with the corner of m eye to Greengrass parchment. She had less info then me. I open another book and start to read the information about the Wit-Sharpening potion but this one was about the ingredients.

"You already on another book Granger. You were only reading it for 5 minuets." Greengrass mocks. I roll my eyes, ignoring her comment. "Aw Granger, don't ignore me we are partners for this project." She carries on. I turn my gaze to her.

"The book barley had information in." My answer was short. "Besides, why did you choose me? I would of assumed, you would want someone less ... tainted." I jest at her. She stay quite for a minuet so I turn my attention back to my book. Then she speaks.

"Well for one you are the best in the class at theory. You were the best option after Draco. Beside your origins don't bother me. My family don't care for blood status just what the person brings to the family. My Grandmother is a half-blood and her mother is a muggle-born. My great-grandmother was the brightest witch of her age and was very powerful. Thats why my Great-Grandfather chose her as his bride." She tells me seriously. I was in shock, most Slytherins and purebloods were all about keeping there lines pure. "Granger most Pureblooded families will have at least a few half-bloods and even fewer muggle-borns married into the family. This stops too much inbreeding and squibs being born. The new magic genetics will make a child stronger." Greengrass goes on. Malfoy nods and adds his pence in.

"Even the Malfoy family have a few half-bloods in. It common knowledge to those in born and raised in the magical world. There hasn't been a half-blood in my family in four generation that means either I will marry one or one of my children do." He pauses, letting me and Harry soak up the information. "Most Pureblooded family do it. The child will be a pureblood when its born. If I were to marry a Mudblood, my child will be a half-blood but if they marry a pureblood, their child will be a pureblood. So most families have no issue in that. However, families like mine try to just stick to half-blood but we can make a few exceptions." He finishes. I was thoroughly shocked the Weasleys had never said anything about this even when we had asked.

"What exceptions?" Harry butted in after a few minuets, looking shocked at this information too.

"Pardon?" Malfoy said confused.

"You said a muggle-born can be married into the family with a few exceptions?" Harry clarifies.

"Oh yes. Say if they were magically powerful and were really smart like how Daphne's Great-grandmother is then thats and exception and if they are a su-." He was interrupted by Greengrass much to his annoyance.

"Weren't you told these things when you were introduced into this world or by the Weasleys. Potter you should know all these thing. Who raised you for the last 14 years?" Greengrass said.

"The Weasley try to avoid these question saying they aren't important. They are more interested what its like without magic. I was raised by my mum's sister and her Husband. I didn't know about magic until my 11th birthday and Hagrid kept saying he wasn't the person to answer my questions." Harry says bashfully.

"What! Someone of your status should of had the Deputy head at least." Malfoy says in shock. Harry looked confused.

"My status? Do you mean the Boy-Who-Lived title?" He say externally confused. I was too. He looked at me and I shrugged at him.

"Potter you know you are the sole heir to Thee Most Noble and Thee Most Ancient House of Potter right?" Greengrass asked and to say Harry was even more shocked was an understatement.

"What?" His voice was weak.

"You don't know your own family history. I suggest you visit Gringotts when you can. Ask for the Keeper of the Potter vaults and present your key to them. They can tell you about you family better then anyone else. I am surprised the Weasleys and Dumbledore haven't told you." Greengrass suggests. Harry was about to say something but Professor Snape makes his presents known.

"I hope you are not discussing each other potions." He prolonged.

"Of course not Sir. That would help benefit the other pair more." Greengrass says and Professor Snape nods and leaves the table without a word. We go back to our work for a few minuets.

"So about blood status what makes what status?" I asked and Malfoy looks at me confused.

"Well if you mean like

Pureblood + pureblood = pureblood,

Pureblood + half-blood = pureblood,

Pureblood + muggle-born = half-blood,

Half-blood + half-blood = half-blood,

Half-blood + muggle-born = half-blood

and finally muggle-born + muggle-born = muggle-born. Thats how the status for each wizard and witch works." Greengrass answers. Me and Harry nod in understanding. Greengrass and Malfoy go back to their books and I guess that means questions over; so Harry and I go back to our books. I make note of the ingredients and quantity in this books but in another book the quality referred in. It states that the fresher the ingredients the better the potion and a longer potions effect duration.

Near the end of the lesson Greengrass asks me for my schedule so we can meet up again. I hand her mine and she reads it. "Meet me in here tomorrow after your History of Magic class, no later then half 3. See you tomorrow Granger." And with that she walks away with Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Me, Harry, Ron and Neville make our way back to the Great hall for lunch.

So there you have a long Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Apologies for bad grammar, spelling or punctuation. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for future chapters.

Words: 6376


End file.
